The present invention relates generally to implantable medical devices (IMDs) and cardiac rhythm management systems. In particular, the present invention relates to measurement of electromechanical delays, which can be used to detect lead displacement or migration of electrical leads, or to assess ventricular dyssynchrony.
IMDs, such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators and implantable hemodynamic monitors, are used to monitor cardiac conditions and deliver therapy when appropriate. The IMDs typically include electrical leads that carry electrodes for pacing, cardioverting, defibrillating, sensing and monitoring functions. The leads may also include a physiologic sensor, such as a pressure sensor, oxygen sensor, temperature sensor, flow sensor, or accelerometer.
Dislodgement or migration of leads can compromise the benefits of cardiac therapy or monitoring by shifting the location of the electrodes (as well as any physiologic sensor carried by the leads). Detection of dislodgement or displacement of leads automatically by an IMD can provide a physician an opportunity to take corrective action to reposition or replace dislodged lead.
Implantable cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) systems using bi-ventricular pacing have been introduced to treat patients with heart failure. More than twenty million people worldwide suffer from heart failure, with about two million new cases diagnosed each year. With some patients, heart failure disease affects the synchronous beating action of the left ventricle and right ventricle until the left ventricle cannot pump blood efficiently to supply the body with oxygen and nutrients. These patients tend to tire easily, have a poor quality of life, and can deteriorate rapidly toward the need of a heart transplant or death.
Cardiac resynchronization therapy helps to coordinate the left ventricle and right ventricle of the heart in patients with moderate to severe heart failure. It helps to improve the pumping power of the heart, can make the patients feel better, increase their energy levels, and improve their exercise capacity.
Cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) systems typically include a right atrial lead, a right ventricular lead, and a left ventricular lead introduced via the coronary sinus into the coronary venous system to provide stimulation to the left ventricle. Some CRT systems also include a pressure sensor carried by one of the leads to measure pressure in the right ventricle. The measured pressure provides feedback for delivery of CRT pacing.
The CRT system receives sensed signals from the electrodes and provides pacing pulses so that depolarization of the left ventricle is synchronized with depolarization of the right ventricle. By synchronizing the left and right ventricles, stroke volume of the heart can be enhanced. The extent of ventricular dyssynchrony can change over time as a result of physiologic changes, and may require adjustment of timing of the CRT pacing.